1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to semiconductor devices for measuring narrow band energy gaps. In particular it pertains to an apparatus and method which permits narrow band two color measurements of adjoining wavelength bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While several semiconductor detectors are in existence, none have two narrow band ranges with current inversion. Current inversion is known due to gap difference, but has only been observed as a broadband effect.
The growing use of lasers, particularly infrared lasers, has resulted in a growing demand for monitoring and control of tunable lasers. The narrower the spectral bandwidth of tunable lasers becomes, the greater the potential for communication classification.